1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power transmission belts and, more particularly, to a power transmission belt having a body with short fibers embedded therein.
2. Background Art
It is known to improve the abrasion resistance of power transmission belts, such as V-belts and V-ribbed belts, by adding short, reinforcing fibers to a rubber component defining at least a part of the belt. The fibers are typically added to a rubber layer in the compression section of the belt. As one example, a V-belt is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,113,599 with a compression rubber layer having short nylon and Vinylon™ fibers embedded therein. Japanese Patent Document No. JP-B-5-63656 discloses a V-belt with short reinforcing aramid fibers embedded therein. Japanese Patent Document No. JP-B-7-81609 discloses a V-ribbed belt with a compression rubber layer having short nylon and aramid fibers embedded therein.
It is well known that poly-p-phenylene benzobisoxazole fibers have excellent strength and elasticity. As shown in Japanese Patent Document JP-A-11-348512, poly-p-phenylene benzobisoxazole short fibers have been used in rubber compositions in automobile tires. To the knowledge of the inventors herein, poly-p-phenylene benzobisoxazole fibers have not been used in a rubber composition that is incorporated into a power transmission belt to contribute to the performance thereof.
Designers of power transmission belts strive to, among other things, develop power transmission belts with good heat and abrasion resistance. Heat and abrasion resistance can be controlled to a certain extent by the selection of rubber components used, for example, in the compression rubber layer of such belts. Additionally, heat and abrasion resistance can be controlled by embedding short, reinforcing fibers in the compression rubber layer. However, with the existing rubber and fiber technology conventionally used, and the severe operating conditions and environments in which power transmission belts are often required to perform, abrasion resistance may not be adequate, as a result of which premature belt failure may occur.